


Seoltang

by kjonginexo, teaboycastiel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, ChanHun, Choking, Degradation, EXO Imagine, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Good Friend, M/M, Some Humor, Stripper Oh Sehun, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/pseuds/teaboycastiel
Summary: Sehun's a stripper in need of a good sugar daddy to spoil him and take good care of him, Jongin refers him to a sugar daddy app where he meets Chanyeol, a visitor in his club that he likes and decides to make him his sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun was irritated but when wasn't he? His most recent sugar daddy had dropped him out of the blue without warning and terminated their contract, saying something about how he needed to work things out with his wife but he wasn't thinking about shit like that when he was choking on Sehun's cock a few nights ago. He applied some light pink glittery lipstick before fixing his smokey eye, adding the Fenty gold highlighter into the corner of his eyes, then popping his green contacts in. Sehun ruffled his blonde hair and tilted his head to the side, his roots were starting to show all over but it oddly suited him; he walked over to the full body mirror and looked his outfit over. It was a pastel pink long sleeved bodysuit with matching sheer thigh highs, garter strap, and a nice BDSM inspired seven buckle chest strap, also pastel pink. Sehun had recently decided to play up an innocent baby boy dream fantasy onstage, it went well with his hair and his regulars seemed to love it even more than when his hair was black and all retro sexy music like.

Putting on a velvet choker to match the rest of his ensemble, he made his way to the stage as his song started to play; Singularity by Taehyung. Taking a deep breath, Sehun stepped onto the stage, the soft golden lights immediately centered on him and the chatter going throughout the club died down instantly. He swayed his hips to the beat of the song as he made his way down the long stretch of stage, stopping only to lean back against the wall and slide down slowly, eyes moving over the crowd. With the grace of a prince, he made his way to his pole, the floor around it already littered with various amounts of money. Grasping it in his hand and swinging himself around lazily, his bodysuit living little to the imagination. He wrapped his leg around it as he hoisted himself up some three feet off the ground, spinning around slowly with his held tilted back. After a moment, he brought his other hand up and held himself aloft as his legs spread open before he gracefully slid down onto his chest and stomach. His ankles crossed around around the pole, he looked over the crowd once more, this time making eye contact with a red-headed man that was looking at him with feral lust.

This was a look that Sehun was used to of course but it never usually affected him, his mouth was suddenly dry and arousal pooled in his stomach as he kept the eye contact. Suddenly filled with the desire to show off, Sehun rested his cheek on the cool stage floor, slowly bringing his ass up and shaking it a little to make it jiggle before rolling over and arching his back. He turned to face the man full on and broke one of his golden rules, he slid off the stage in his pastel pink platform heels and made his way over. Now that he was closer, he could see that the man was wearing a black turtleneck paired with a matching blazer, the hands nursing his glass of bourbon adorned in various silver rings, thankfully none on his ring finger. Sehun shapelessly slid himself into his lap, straddling those heavenly thighs as his hands slid up the expanse of the man's broad chest; he brushed his lips against his cheek and whispered.

“What's your name?”  
A large hand was placed on Sehun's lower back as he the deepest voice that Sehun could only describe as dark chocolate answered.

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.”

A shiver ran down his back and tilted his head back, smacking Chanyeol's hand away from his body as he slid out of his lap, pushing the fiery red inferno that was his hair away from his forehead and tugging at those adorably large ears.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Park.”

He made his way back to the stage, swaying his ass from side to side, climbing back onto the stage as his song ended. He made his way backstage with his heart beating hard in his chest, kicking off his shoes he sat down on his chair and looked at himself in the mirror. His money would be collected before the next dancer, Jongin, made did his set; the dancers were allowed to go offstage, hell they even got paid more for it but it was something that Sehun never did, because he was classy. He wiped his makeup off with the micellar water and let out a shakey sigh as he checked his messages; Jongin had sent him a link for the app, Seoltang, that he used to find new Sugar Daddies and since Sehun was out one, he decided to just make a profile for the hell of it. He added a few pictures, one of him in his current outfit, one of him with his black hair and yee-yee hat, and another of him in bed with his lovely dog, Vivi. After finalising his profile, he wiped the rest of his makeup off, took out his contacts and let his eyes fall close, allowing himself to rest for a few minutes.

~  
Later on, after Sehun had collected his money from the club along with his paycheck, cashed it and put said check into his bank, made the hour train ride home, soaked in a nice bath filled with peppermint vanilla bath salts, then snuggled into his bed with his trusty dog at his side, he re-opened the app. He had gotten  
20+ messages in this forty-five to fifty minutes, he scrolled through them with a bored look on his face before coming across one in particular caught his eye.

real_pcy: hey there little prince, would you be interested in sitting in my lap more often?


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol didn’t originally intend to come to the strip club that night. It started as a joke between him and his coworkers around in the office to go to a strip club for fun, to bond and take stress off from work. He didn’t intend to take their words seriously, and he definitely didn’t think Baekhyun would be the one to turn their idea into a reality. Chanyeol had gotten home from work, heaving off the stress of the day with a tired sigh and decided a coffee would wake him up to reply to some last minute emails before hitting the gym. Something normal to do to fill the silence that was his oversized penthouse, that is until he heard his phone ring. 

A sigh heaved from his mouth as he looked down at his phone to see Baekhyun’s name on the screen, and within moments Chanyeol was practically forced to change into nightclub apparel despite not really wanting to go. Baekhyun didn’t offer him much of an option, it was either go or have Chanyeol’s story of masturbating be leaked to the office and that’s something Chanyeol didn’t necessarily want or need his subordinates to know about. It’s amazing he thinks, how little control he actually has despite being the CEO but he’s good with going with the flow. Sometimes.

That’s how Chanyeol finds himself in the strip club, watching the dancers move along the stage. The men looked greasy, watching the dancers on the stage like they were prey, he found it a bit repulsive but then again the men looked greasy, Chanyeol looked classy. The black turtleneck underneath the black blazer, fingers adorned in rings he chose since apparently rings make his fingers look more flattering than previously. His dyed red hair was fluffy against his forehead as he sat down with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun taking the liberty of funding the night. He only did it because Chanyeol made the point that he didn’t really wanna be here so Baekhyun would be bold to assume that he’d pay for their drinks as well. 

Chanyeol didn’t know how long it had been, fairly uninterested in all the dancers who had come up to him putting their hands on his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear if he’d like a dance. He politely declined each one, sipping his drink while Baekhyun always offered for once each time Chanyeol turned a dancer down. He didn’t see himself as above the strippers, definitely not, everyone had to make their living and he’s considered some things in the past as well. They just didn’t catch his eye, not even enough for a free lap dance essentially since it’s Baekhyun hard earned money he was throwing away. 

The club darkened, soft golden lights with the smooth song he recognized as Singularity briefly caught his attention. He liked the song, and he liked watching the strippers dance so he figured this performance would be good with such a sultry song such as this one but Chanyeol didn’t expect to feel heat pool in his gut at the sight of the man alone on stage. Pastel pink has never looked so good, Chanyeol thinks. For such an innocent color it made Chanyeol’s dick twitch with interest in the confines of his briefs and slacks, watching the man go through his routine. 

He wanted him, he wanted every fiber of him. He wanted to take whoever this man is and fuck him into the next morning, sleep, then fuck him again for as long as the man had wanted him to. Desire is something very hard for Chanyeol to come by, but now as the CEO stared at the stripper who hadn’t quite caught his eye yet, it’s all he could register. Desire thrummed in his veins and spiked when the dancer finally caught his eye. He must’ve looked like all the lingering men in the room who were staring, maybe not as greasy he hopes, but the man didn’t take his eyes off him. The dancer lifting his body from the floor made his mouth dry, arousal pooling more in his gut as a heat spiked up his back as he watched. Their eyes hadn’t broke, he ignored Baekhyun doing a little wolf whistle at the contact, focusing solely on the dancer as if he were the only one to exist in Chanyeol’s bubble. 

He forgot where he was for a split second as he watched the man approach him, appreciating the warmth of his body when he straddled his thighs. He forgot he was nursing a bourbon and still holding it in his hand, quickly moving to set it aside, forgetting the rules of strip clubs where they couldn’t touch. The dancer looked prettier with him all in his space, Chanyeol wanted nothing more to grip his thighs and kiss him until he was breathless with pretty red kiss-swollen lips. His hands felt gentle against his chest making Chanyeol stir a little but kept it together, more alert than ever and had to control how turned on from the mere sound of his voice whispering into his ear “What's your name?” He almost forgot his own name, his mind being so clouded with lust and the desire to just take the pretty man on his lap home for the night, it took him a moment to supply his name. 

““Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol,” he emitted, hand lightly moving to just brush against his thigh. He expected it when the dancer pushed his hand away, but he didn’t expect the dancer to get up and run his fingers through his hair, tug at his ear. It made his breath catch, “nice to meet you Mr. Park,” and like that the dancer left Chanyeol sitting with his pants uncomfortably tight, mouth dry, and a mission to find this dancer’s name. “I can see your hard on through your slacks,” Baekhyun snickered, making Chanyeol glare at him and kick him hard in the shin, “shut the fuck up Byun.” 

 

The dancer left a taste in his mouth for something more, something he hadn’t dabbled in a long time: being a sugar daddy. Chanyeol used to be one for a while when the nights got lonely but after a while he stopped caring since he stopped feeling that desire. He stopped feeling that desire when he realized they only desired him for the money. He knew money was a huge playing factor in a sugar baby/daddy relationship but he at least wanted there to be a mutual sexual attraction, desire, need to be around one another instead of it being such a client based relationship. 

That led Chanyeol to reactivate his profile on Seoltang, updating his pictures and information with a little sigh as he scrolled through the countless pretty boys who all looked the same, none of them stuck out. None of them ignited something in him like the dancer did. So, Chanyeol kept his search going until he spot the dancer. He could recognize that pastel pink from anywhere and those pretty brown eyes, but now he was just more glad he had a name to a face. Sehun. Chanyeol deliberated how he could go about this, he didn’t want to be a stereotypical man on these apps that message with how they’re doing followed by a compliment. He needed to stick out, make it known that Sehun knew him, and he surely hoped Sehun would recognize him. 

With a bated breath, he sent Sehun the message ‘hey there little prince, would you be interested in sitting in my lap more often?’ and then clicked his phone off. Staring at the screen wouldn’t do him any justice besides making him all the more. So, Chanyeol busied himself with work emails, checking things, replying back to people which did lead him to get distracted for an hour, staring at the screen in frustration at one of the artists they were trying to sign. Being a CEO of a music company seemed a lot easier on paper than it did in reality, it led to his hands pulling at his hair in frustration more often than not. He didn’t notice his phone screen had lit up, but he took a breather to look, noticing the message had been replied to him five minutes ago. Chanyeol controlled his nerves, unlocking the phone with the face ID before opening the app to read the response.

oohsehun: your lap was very comfortable but why should I sit in it again?

Chanyeol chuckled at the cheeky response, staring at his keyboard for a few moments as he decided on how to go about this. He didn’t want to be too forward and scare him off but he also wanted to play his game, so he took a short moment to focus before typing and sending a response of his own. 

real_pcy: I figured if you came to sit in my lap the first time, what would stop you from being my baby boy on my lap again in a different setting?

Chanyeol waited patiently, moving out of his home office to the living room where he laid out on the couch, resting his phone on his chest as he waited for the vibration while turning on the television to focus his mind on anything else besides the nerves gnawing on his body. It didn’t take very long for the phone to vibrate, making him open the app. 

oohsehun: because i don't think you can afford me and i don’t waste my time on men that cant give me what i want, no matter how pretty they are or how nice their dick feels on my ass.

Chanyeol felt partially offended but a little smug that Sehun did like how his dick felt on his ass. He was a little less ashamed by getting a hard on in public with that little quip. Although he had to prove himself, he wanted Sehun and he’d be damned if any other inadequate man picked up Sehun. Chanyeol was the best option, he knew it, but he just had to convey it. 

real_pcy: i could get you anything you want, spoil you like the pretty prince you are and you wouldn’t even have to lift a finger for it. you tell me what you want, i get it for you, let me prove it to you. anything you want, baby boy, it’s all for you.

He waited, this time staring at the screen as he waited for the message to come through. It couldn’t have been more than five minutes, watching Sehun’s reply load on his screen making him hum a little. 

oohsehun: anything i want huh? lets say i believe you, what makes you different from the other spoiled rich boys that flaunt their daddy's money to buy the things they want?

Chanyeol figured this question would come up, and fortunately he isn’t a rich boy who relies on his daddy’s money. Fortunately he can make his own money, keep his own income, he could supply for Sehun and every single thing he wants or needs. He could buy him a house if he wanted to, truly. 

real_pcy: I don’t rely on my father’s money, I have my own company. I could take care of you and give you absolutely anything you wanted. you wouldn’t ever have to worry, and I don’t need to wait on a trust fund or an allowance to buy you a new car if that’s what you wanted. I have a black card you can use, anything you want. I’m not a spoiled rich boy, I work for what I got, and I have all the time to work to get you.

Chanyeol expected to wait a few minutes, watching the screen as he rolled over on his side with the phone closer to his chest. He felt like a teenager in high school, waiting for their crush to text back as they flirt back and forth. It felt gooey and mushy but Chanyeol couldn’t find he minded. Although, he didn’t expect Sehun to reply with a Cardi B gif going ‘okurr!’ making him double over in laughter, nearly missing the double reply. 

oohsehun: that was smooth puddin', if you have all the time then does that mean you can take me to dinner?

Chanyeol replied with an of course, and within moments he had a dinner date set up with the cute stripper from the club he couldn’t keep his mind off of. 

 

They set up the date for Friday night, Chanyeol having reserved them a private booth in one of the most upscale restaurants in Seoul. Their conversation never seemed to slow down or die, in fact it was mainly filled with flirty comments and a few innuendos that made Chanyeol blush, not that he’d admit that aloud to Sehun or anybody else. He chose for something that didn’t make him look too posh but maybe a little sexy, he wanted to look good for Sehun who seemed to just radiate beauty. 

He sat in the booth, showing up a little early in the private section of the restaurant. He wore a black sweater that had a hole cut out for his shoulder blades and the toned slope of his back to peek through, black slacks with some dress shoes. His hair was fluffy against his forehead like that night, rings on his fingers just as the night they met. Or well, saw one another. His fingers jittered along the table, and he knew this wasn’t his element anymore but he felt good when he talked to Sehun, he was hoping it could all hold up in person. 

He heard footsteps approaching the table, making him stand up when he turned his head over his shoulder to see Sehun approaching. He looked stunning with what appeared to be a thick scarf that appeared more as a choker around his neck and leather jacket, sweater underneath with another white undershirt. Black slacks with white stripes along the sides and sneakers. Hair looked to be effortlessly styled up, and a cute smile on his lips that made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. He bowed to the hostess before to Sehun, taking his hand lightly and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “You look a lot prettier than I remembered,” he commented smoothly. Sehun gave Chanyeol a light kiss to his cheek before they moved to sit down.

The pretty man flipped his hair out of his eyes and looked down at Chanyeol with a little smirk. "Of course I do, old people have short term memory so I’m surprised you even remembered my name.” Chanyeol snorted out quietly, rolling his eyes playfully as he sat down, watching Sehun sit across from him. He looked so pretty, it was almost crazy to think someone as gorgeous as Sehun was even slightly interested. “Are you now? Old people may have short term memory but I’d never forget the name of someone as gorgeous as you,” Chanyeol smiled, pausing for a moment as the waiter brought their menus and poured water before promising to come back for any drink orders. 

 

Sehun tilt his head a little bit from the menu, a smug smile on his lips as he held his chin up with his hand. “Did your 1970s pick-up lines work for you back in the day?” Chanyeol dramatically put a hand over his heart, clutching his sweater, “Sehun, how you wound me so,” he sighed, but a grin carried on his lips nonetheless. He felt comfortable, like he wasn’t out of his element and that in itself was a great relief to Chanyeol. It’s not that he didn’t have game, or felt insecure, but he knew dating has changed a bit in the three years off he had from it. The thought of going out on this date tonight made him nervous and sick to his stomach with butterflies and nerves but now that he’s sitting here, now that he’s looking at Sehun who looked so pretty it was almost unfair, he felt a lot better about everything. He liked Sehun’s company, even if he was being roasted to a crisp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys  
> another chapter update  
> i kinda wrote this when i was kind of not fun, not fresh so if you see any typos or grammatical errors or shit that doesnt even make sense then let me know in the comments so i can fix it  
> thanks for supporting me and my stories

Sehun was nervous for this date. It was different from the others, it wasn't already arranged by one of his friends and to make it worse, this guy knew where he worked. He only had one bad experience with a Sugar Daddy coming to his workplace and making a scene, although that had ended with Sehun sporting a nasty bruise on his face for the next week and a half. While Chanyeol didn't seem like that type of guy, he couldn't be too careful. Sehun looked over all the clothes in his closet and let out a little sigh; all of his clothes were mostly tight and form fitting because of his job occupation. He was about to give up when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the Gucci and Armani bags that were stuffed into the corner of his closet. It was an outfit that he had bought and never gotten the chance to wear; he pulled on said clothes and looked at himself in the room as he adjusted his scarf around his neck, letting it flow down his back with a happy giggle. Once Sehun hailed a cab, after sending a text to Jongin to tell him where he was going, because you can never be to careful; he opened up his camera to check himself over. He had went with a natural look, his lips tinted a light red with a light dusting of highlight across his cheeks. Once the cab stopped, he paid the driver and slid out of the car; he made a little noise of surprise at the building before making his way inside. He expected Chanyeol to take to an expensive place but certainly not the most expensive Italian place in Seoul.

~

After Sehun had roasted Chanyeol a few more times and finessed him with his Italian speaking skills, he decided to tone it down a bit. Placing his chin on his fist, he gave Chanyeol a cute, eye scrunching smile.

“So tell me, how exactly do you make your money, Mister Park.”

“Just Chanyeol please. I'm a CEO of a music production company so the talent I sign makes music and we get paid based off royalty fees. I have a lot of big name artists on my label.”

Sehun took a sip of his Sprite Cranberry before shaking his head with a little smile.

“You like to do a subtle flex, dont you?”

“Of course, it strokes my ego.”

“You're lucky I find your cockiness attractive.” Sehun said as he saw the waiter come with their food and sat back.

“Thanks, I mean it just adds onto my beauty doesn't it?”

Sehun gives Chanyeol a look along the lines of “you really need to stop talking before I end this date” before starting to eat his lasagna. It's his go to Italian dish for some reason, you can never go wrong with a good lasagna and this one in particular, was hitting. He did a little fist shake at the taste of the fresh tomatoes and meat, a soft hum escaping his lips; this meal was a true luxury after almost a month of instant ramyeon noodles and, contrary to popular belief, no matter how much cheese, garlic, and butter you put into them, they got tiring after awhile.

“You're cute.” Chanyeol said suddenly, voice ripping through Sehun's food induced happiness.

“No I'm not. And-” Sehun continued, seeing Chanyeol about to interrupt. “If you call me that again, I will break your Nico Nico kneecaps.” He said, finishing the end with the little hand gesture near his head and looking back down at his food, huffing a little at the man's laugh.

He didn't like being called cute, too many people had used it in a patronising tone with him the last few years. Plus, cute is something you'd call a puppy and he was far more dangerous, elegant even, like a panther. Sehun finished his lasagna and started to work on some of the bread sticks while Chanyeol finished up his Chicken Alfredo pasta.

“So Sehun, tell me about yourself.”

“Well...what do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

What a loaded answer.

“Um, I have a dog named Vivi, I've had him for a few years now, I've been stripping for awhile now but it isn't a reliable source of incom because I never know how much I'm going to make. One night it could be $300, the next it could be $2000. I started stripping as a favour to one of my friends, I had to fill in because one of their dancers were sick and after doing it for about a week, I asked if they would hire me. After a few months, Jongin, one of the dancers at the club introduced me to the Seoltang app and that's where my sugar baby adventures started.”

“Did anyone else interest you?”

“No, you were the only old man with red hair I liked.”

Chanyeol got a smug smile on his face at that and followed up with another question.

“What exactly do you want our arrangement to be?”

“Well I want us to have a good one. I want you to be able to take care of me, spoil me, pamper me, give me little gifts from time to time and treat me like a prince. I want to have all of your attention whenever I can but I also want to be able to take care of you and de-stress you whenever I can. But also understand that I wont always be available because of my work or school.”

“Of course, I'd love to have your attention and time, I'm very understanding when it comes to those things, we can discuss your pay or how much you want.”

Sehun slid his hand across the table and grabbed one of Chanyeol's hands, holding it up to his mouth and flicking his tongue across the man's fingertips.

“Well how about how I give you a preview of what you're about to pay so much for?”

~

Now, Sehun was expecting Chanyeol to take him to a hotel or even suggest they head back to his own place....or even fuck in the man's limited edition Mercedes-Benz but that didn't happen. Instead, Chanyeol took him to his house; From the outside this house looks gorgeous. It has been built with white pine wood and has tan stone decorations. Small, squared windows let in plenty of light and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The roof is high, triangular and layered and is covered with red ceramic tiles. One large chimney sits at the side of the house. A few large windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof.  
The house itself is surrounded by a gorgeous garden, including various trees, bushes, flowers and a large pond.

Once they got inside, he looked around and did a little exploring once Chanyeol told him to get comfortable. He saw that the house was equipped with a large kitchen and one average bathroom, it also had a small living room, five bedrooms, a grand dining area, a multimedia room and a small garage.  
The building was shaped like a T. The two extensions are linked by glass overhanging panels circling around half the house.  
The second floor is the same size as the first, but part of it hangs over the edge of the floor below, creating an overhang on one side and a balcony on the other. This floor has roughly the same style as the floor below.

Chanyeol handed Sehun an un-opened can of sprite and a glass with spherical shaped iced that had multi-coloured flowers in them; flowers in the ice? Chanyeol really was rich, he opened the can and poured the sprite in the glass before taking a small sip and setting the glass down. He pushed the red haired man down onto the couch and straddled his waist; he pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his collared shirt, leaning down and pressing open mouth kisses against his neck. He started to take off his own shirt, letting it fall down onto the carpeted floor and taking off the scarf, letting it unravel onto the couch and letting out a giggle when Chanyeol's big hands grabbed his hips roughly. He slid down off of the man's lap, burying his face in the front of the pleated dress pants; he unzipped them with his teeth, flicking his eyes up to look the other man in the eye. Now, Sehun knew he looked amazing when he was underneath someone but Chanyeol....Chanyeol was something different. This man looked like a god, messed up hair from where Sehun had run his fingers through it, a light flush over his cheeks, tanned skin already bearing a mark from Sehun's mouth.

One of Chanyeol's hands slid into Sehun's hair, gripping it tightly as Sehun caught the waistband of Yeol's underwear in his teeth, giving it a little pull before letting it slap back against his skin. He pulled the Calvin Klein underwear down far enough for his cock to pop free and sehun nearly drooled at the sight. As Sehun had felt the other day in the club, Chanyeol was fucking hung; seven inches, had more girth than Sehun was used to but he didn't mind the challenge of trying to deepthroat it. Dicks with girth were so much more...comfortable, there was something soothing about sucking on them, it provided an almost choking sensation but it was also calming in a way. He gave the tip of it a tentative lick, pressing a kiss to the underside of the head and smiling a little when it twitched; he opened his mouth and took half of his cock inside his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the underside.

A deep groan came from the man above him, one that went straight to Sehun's cock; fuck this man should make music of his own, his moans were the prettiest thing Sehun had heard in awhile. Fueled with the desire to hear more of those delicious moans, he decided to show off his lack of a gag reflex and take Chanyeol all the way down into his throat. The hand in his hair tightening up when he did so, unshed tears stung at his eyes at the sudden stretch to his throat and he could tell Chanyeol was showing so impressive self-restraint and trying not to thrust up into his mouth. Sehun was briefly wondering if it was possible to get drunk on dick before he closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down; this was by far the messiest blowjobs Sehun had ever given, rivulets of drool and cum mix running down his chin and over the inside of Chanyeol's thighs. He pulled off after a few more minutes, a growl came from Chanyeol's lips which made Sehun giggle a little drunkenly; he tapped the hand that was gripping his hair before standing up and pulling down his pants.

“Oh god..” Chanyeol seemed to get that euphoric look on his face that Sehun was currently feeling.

Earlier before he had gotten dressed, Sehun had decided to put on a sheer pair of black thigh highs with matching panties. He pulled Chanyeol to his feet, reaching up to wrap his arms around the man's neck as he tilted his head back.

“Since I'm not the type of person to let a person fuck me before I sign a contract, I'll let you fuck my thighs.”

A bright and happy look appeared on Chanyeol's face, like a kid on Christmas. He turned Sehun around and the smaller boy tightened his legs together as Chanyeol pushed his cock in between them. Chanyeol's arms snaked around Sehun's chest, pulling his back against the broad muscled chest; Sehun let his head rest back against the older man's shoulder and let out a soft moan. Getting thigh fucked might not be ideal for some people but Sehun loved it, he was a bit of a whore and he liked the feeling of being used. Chanyeol's free hand snaked up Sehun's chest and wrapped his ringed fingers around his throat, Sehun's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his thighs tightened up.

“Fuck me, Chanyeol-ah~!”

“Not yet, my little prince.”

A little blush came across his cheeks at the nickname and he tilted his head down, opening his eyes to watch the tip of Chanyeol's cock disappear and re-appear between his thighs. One of the older man's hands came down, dipping inside his panties and began stroking Sehun's cock in time with his thrusts. His whole body started to shake at the feeling, for a business CEO, Chanyeol had rough hands, slightly calloused and god it felt heavenly on his cock, especially when his thumb rubbed across his tip. Suddenly, the hand on his throat tightened up, cutting off his air flow as a large amount of warm cum slid down his thighs, causing his own orgasm to overtake him almost immediately.

Chanyeol collapsed back onto the couch, pulling Sehun onto his lap with him. Sehun let his legs fall open as the man's hand moved from his throat and up into his hair, stroking it gently as Sehun sucked his own cum from Chanyeol's fingers. Chanyeol rested his chin on Sehun's shoulder, pressing a kiss onto the side of his face and giving him a goofy smile.

“That experience was worth my soul.”

“As promising as that sounds, I think nine hundred would be a more acceptable amount.” Sehun said with a little tired smile on his face.

“Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Getting to know Sehun throughout their time together had to have been Chanyeol’s favorite experience of it all. It was kind of like a boyfriend he paid to keep around but he didn’t mind paying the pretty man at all. Through their dates, texting, conversations, and pillow talks after anything sexual they did he gathered Sehun is a cute brat who adored getting all the attention possible and if he didn’t, bratty tantrums would ensue. He shook his fists after every amazing meal, loved lemon bars for desserts or cream puffs with banana milk, was not a morning person whatsoever even if breakfast in bed was involved, got annoyed easily with Chanyeol which only made Chanyeol annoy him more so on purpose. Sehun had many layers to him that Chanyeol liked to peel back, the outside layer, the bratty layer, the soft baby layer, the emotional depth layer, etc. He wanted to learn all of them.

It’s interesting since Chanyeol doesn’t feel this way about just anyone, none of his exes were committed to memory like how he does Sehun and for some reason the amount of care he had for Sehun to get to know him scared him. Not enough to scare him away but enough to keep him on edge and aware of how real things felt for him. Of course he isn’t going to bring it up, that seems like a breach on their professional contract. Sometimes he lets his mind get lost, he thinks about if Sehun could be exclusively his and Chanyeol could just take care of him, maybe get a better job that involves dancing unless Sehun likes this one. He thinks about waking up next to him in the morning, kissing his shoulder before making his own black coffee and Sehun his preferred cup of tea, talking about their day agenda with plans to meet later. 

The thoughts kept him warm, kept him going and when he brought himself back into reality it always felt like a bucket of ice water pouring over his head. Sehun’s a sugar baby, Chanyeol is his sugar daddy, it’s only money and the feelings Chanyeol has need to be contained and kept to himself. He thinks about that a lot in his office, waiting for a midday call with Sehun to keep his mood going but yet it always drops until he hears the special ringtone he  chose for Sehun, making him go to lunch for the hour to hear all about his baby’s day. He wants to treat Sehun like a prince, and something deep inside him aches in pain in the fact that he can’t. 

Tonight isn’t the night to mourn on the fact that his feelings can’t be mutually exclusive since Sehun has invited him to his club. He won’t tell the taller man what his plans are and why he needs to be there to watch him work but Chanyeol won’t put up too much of a fight since seeing Sehun happens to be the highlight of his day and he hasn’t even heard from the man much today either. He dolled himself up in a black blazer that had two buttons on it, dawned in silver Swarovski crystals in spirals along the blazer jacket and silver cuff links next to the intricate designs. Black slacks and red hair styled up in a gel, he walked into the club with instant access to VIP at the mention of his name; club staff knows who he is by now. 

The stage was currently occupied by Jongin, Sehun’s friend he met once who was really nice and sweet, a good friend for Sehun. Chanyeol walked around to get a good close spot to the stage until he noticed a red velvet chair in front of the catwalk and main pole that had a card. He walked closer to it, fingers gripping the card to see ‘reserved: Park Chanyeol’ typed out in fancy script. Interesting to say the least, Sehun had gone all out for this and it made him excited, almost too excited to even sit down. He watched Jongin finish the rest of his dance, sneaking a wave to which the dancer smiled back with a sneaked in wave of his own while he waited excitedly in his seat for Sehun; leg jittering and fingers idly twirling the name card in his fingertips. 

The stage went dark, the club whooping for Jongin in loud applause as he watched the shadow of the dancer slink offstage. Chanyeol wanted to text Sehun, tell him he’s here but he rarely ever answers during work and now especially since this is a surprise for him, he won’t answer now. He knows the other well enough by now to know Sehun wouldn’t spoil a surprise no matter how curious Chanyeol got or how persistent he asked questions to figure it out. Soft golden lights graced the stage, it’s Sehun’s color, he knew he was next to come. 

What he didn’t expect was the soft golden light to hit Chanyeol’s chair, making his cheeks heat as everyone in the club looked over at him until an unfamiliar slow R&B song started to play over the speakers making their attention turn to the stage. The golden light almost matched Sehun’s blonde hair that peeked out from behind the curtain before revealing the man dressed in an ensemble of red and black stepped out onto the stage. 

It looked almost too intimate for everyone else to be seeing but Chanyeol had no voice of complaints or a voice at all as he sat slack jawed and speechless. Around his throat was a black leather choker that had little silver rings engraved into the leather following down a stripe towards the red lace against his torso. It was dark but not dark enough for it to be see through to see Sehun’s chest underneath it. The red lace looked more of a corset now that Chanyeol got a better look of it, stopping to his waist that was hemmed by the black leather with two more long stripes on either side that hung down to red lace thigh highs that only exposed the embroidery, the rest were hidden under thigh high black boots. 

Sehun sauntered his way down the catwalk with a spin on the pole, dropping down into a smooth split onto the floor all in the slow tempo of the song. Brown eyes were kept on Chanyeol’s wide ones, legs bending to get him on his knees before crawling over to him, slinking off the stage before swerving his hips in a circle and dropped on his knees. Sehun’s hands running up between his legs to part them as he leaned up against his chest; flashing Chanyeol a quick cute smile until turning around; hands still on his thighs. Chanyeol couldn’t see what was going on in front of him and what dance move he was doing but he could focus on Sehun’s ass swaying right above his cock. He moved his hands now to grip his hips, running his fingers down to the swell of his ass as he felt the weight of Sehun’s head press against his shoulder and sit down on his lap. 

His hips swayed in circles as Chanyeol held his waist, ignoring the whooping of the crowd around them as he left little kisses against his neck and heard Sehun’s breathy giggle. “I was going to ask if you like it but your hard on against my ass tells me what I need to know,” he mumbled into Chanyeol’s ear making Chanyeol laugh as he rolled his hips up against his. He didn’t get a chance to respond yet as Sehun swung his leg around his head, and turned in his lap to face him; arms around his neck. “Of course I like it, you look gorgeous, prince.” A cute blush washed on Sehun’s cheeks and Chanyeol’s hands moved to grip his thighs to pull Sehun closer. “When can we get out of here?” Chanyeol asked breathless, watching Sehun smirk a little and giggle. “You’ll see, relax.” Relaxing had never been so hard for Chanyeol to do in his life as the song cut to a finish and Sehun got up leaving him with a very noticeable hard on in his slacks, but he didn’t mind as Sehun blew him a kiss before going backstage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for being so patient w this update i appreciate it - corinne


End file.
